User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
Welcome to the ! Hi CattyTheOrchid16, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CattyTheOrchid16/sigcoding page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lissyboo (talk) 10:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Silena Bennett Congratulations! If you need any help, just leave a message (we call them 'Owls' here) with any Admin (silver or gold style name) or drop onto Chat and most folks will be happy to assist. :D Alex Jiskran 19:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I haven't met you~ And I'd sort of like to. Want to come on to chat? :) Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 03:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Suzanna I'm really really sorry about the wait: 16:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorting 20:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RP Posted in return. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Back to you! The course of true love never did run smooth 15:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Sadie's Sorting 16:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Emma tigerlily 16:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Now that term's begun... I don't think we're allowed to RP at The Trolley anymore, seeing it was part of the whole House Carriages thingy and now term's begun~. Well, since I have the bad luck to be a late poster (It doesn't help I have a friend with the same condition ;-;) and hopefully the more RPs I get into, that'll improve~ BUT LIKE, ANYWAY, WHAT I'M ASKING IS: um, would you be willing to restart our RP like, inside the castle? I'd post first and everything~ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 03:58, April 29, 2015 (UTC) NYAHCATTTT Y U LEAVE Waiiii ;-; Oh and -TACKLE HUGGGGGGG- Officially on dis wiki (well kinda, I think claim helpers/checkers too annoyed by my claim's length to check it ;w;). WHEEEEEEE MANGOES nuuuu com bak I think it's semi-conscious right now doe. wait no x.x Ooooh, City of Ashes :o Book 2 right? That one is awesome x.x The first one had so...many...FEELS. IKR ;-; I SWEAR IT'S A CONSPIRACY. NEVER MIND ME AND MELLA AND YOU WILL PROTEST AND BRING DOWN ALL THAT IS IN OUR WAY //shot Cookies. such chat conspiracy!!! ;w; ohwellItried. AND OH MY GOD YES WHEN IMOGEN GOT KILLED I WAS LIKE "F***K NO WHY RAZIEL WHYYYYYY*" and SERIOUSLY VALENTINE WHY? Clace/Jalary 4ever. I love how complex Jace's character is tbh x.x NOW DER IS 1 PERSON ME :D Baaa! c: For Victoria SORTED. FINALLY. ;-; MELLA AND I, NOKIA, HAVE OVERCOME THE HORRIBLE FOE CALLED SORTING. And I got Gryffindor *internal cheering* c: RP soon, k, Nyahcat? WEBAAAAAAAAAA WEBA NYAHCAT :3 FINALLY After like, days, I finally posted XD not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 07:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RP stuff I'm thinking Rheine best be rped with your Slytherin (as she's a 4th year and they're bound to see each other more) or Victoria (as they share a common fact - both from the Philippines.) HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN ON CHAT T^T On that note, to partner or not to partner Cecilie and Rheine in Trans? It's thy choice Nyahcat :3 Category:User Signatures Category:Omnia Lesvos